


The Case of Missing Alec

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, Husbands, Husbands in love, I LOVE MALEC, I loooove them, Like their love is off charts, Like you know they're so amazing, M/M, So Much In Love, ahhhh, hahahaha, much serious fic, read if you like a good plot twist, what are these tags I wonder hmmm, you can tell from the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus comes back home after a long day, but Alec isn't there! He worries- there's no notes, no anything from Alexander! He just left and it looked like he was in a hurry too!----------‘’Alexander, just tell me where you are,’’ said Magnus softly.‘’Hiding,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.‘’And why is that?’’‘’Reasons.’’‘’And those are?’’ asked Magnus





	The Case of Missing Alec

Magnus came home from a long day at work, looking forward to see his husband, but upon arrival back home he made the discovery that his beloved Alexander was nowhere to be found and the warlock pouted. He was off from home for the entire day and all he wanted to do was to cuddle with Alec, but somehow he wasn't back home. Just before they had spoken through the phone and Alec had told him that he had already arrived back home and that he'd start making them dinner. So, Magnus knew that his husband had been home before him – that was exactly why he couldn't wait to be finally home. Usually it was quite the opposite – it was Alexander who was taking longer to come back, but today-

''Alexander?'' asked Magnus and then put away his bag and hung i jacket, rubbing the back of his neck as he started looking for his Shadowhunter. But the more that he looked, the more he was confused. There were signs that some cooking had bene going on in the kitchen, but then it also looked like that Alexander had changed his mind... what in the world had happened before he came back home? Did someone break in? But then Alec could easily defend himself as he was one of the most badass Shadowhunters around. So that shouldn’t be the issue, but still… it looked like Alexander left in a hurry and that was what worried Magnus the most.

‘’Alexander, are you here?’’ asked the warlock and then made his way into the living room, narrowing his eyes as Alec wasn’t in there as well. Maybe in their bedroom? Alexander liked spending time in there when he was alone, so Magnus made his way to there, but he still didn’t find his Alexander and he pouted. ‘’Alexander, where did you go?’’ asked Magnus and then bowed his head down. Maybe Alec got called back at the Institute right at the last moment – it wouldn’t be the first time. But Alec usually called to let him know. Then again it could be an emergency and… It didn’t matter and still didn’t change the fact that Magnus was pretty bummed out about the whole thing. But also worried.

After a few more minutes Magnus decided to give his husband a call, because he couldn’t find any notes around the loft that would indicate that Alec had gone off to some Shadowhunter business. Magnus found Alec’s phone number among his contacts and then called him. The phone rang a few times and then his eyes widened when the call was picked up – with how everything was going he honestly didn’t expect to get a reply. But, no, Alexander replied and Magnus smiled. Ah, okay, maybe everything was okay and-

‘’Magnus!’’ shrieked Alec into the phone and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

‘’Alexander, care to explain why did I come back home and found our loft completely empty?’’ asked Magnus as there was a pout forming on his lips and he then sighed. ‘’You said you would be home early today,’’ he then whined and then made a short pause. ‘’I hope that nothing bad happened though,’’ quickly added the warlock as he didn’t want to sound childish and immature.

‘’Oh, no, nothing happened,’’ started Alec and then Magnus narrowed his eyes because he could tell that Alexander was definitely hiding something, but didn’t want to tell him. So, Magnus did the only thing that he honestly could – he got suspicious and he started to wonder what Alexander did this time. ‘’If I’m being completely honest,’’ started Alec and then made a pause. ‘’There’s been a situation,’’ he started and Magnus narrowed his eyes. He wondered what kind of a _situation _that was. Alexander had a skill for finding troubles – or like he put it, the troubles always seemed to find or follow him. Magnus pressed his lips together and then he smiled.

‘’Darling, what kind of situation?’’ asked Magnus and then made a pause. ‘’Is it something serious?’’ asked Magnus and he could already see the expression on Alexander’s face even though he couldn’t see him.

‘’Nothing serious, per say,’’ said Alec and then started talking again. ‘’It is really subjective really… the level of seriousness,’’ stammered Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes _again. _‘’Like it could be serious to one person, but completely innocent to the other, you know?’’ asked Alec and then Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘’I mean the word serious alone can be interpreted in many ways, it could be-‘’ started Alec, but then Magnus interrupted him, because all of the rambling was making him smile and frown at the same time.

‘’Alexander, just tell me where you are,’’ said Magnus softly.

‘’Hiding,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

‘’And why is that?’’

‘’Reasons.’’

‘’And those are?’’ asked Magnus and then burst into laughter – truly it was like doing some investigative work – what was he? A detective? He pressed his lips together and then took in a deep, deep breath trying to remain calm. ‘’Alexander tell me what happened when I was at work,’’ said Magnus and Alec shrieked.

‘’Like I said, nothing-‘’

‘’Oh, you’re a terrible liar, darling,’’ said Magnus and chuckled. ‘’I love you dearly, but you can’t lie if your life depended on it,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Just tell me what happened,’’ said Magnus and then started tapping with his foot against the floor.

‘’Magnus, what’s that sound?’’ asked Alec, because he was clearly trying his best to avoid answering the question.

‘’It’s the sound of my patience running out,’’ said Magnus with a fond smile on his face and then he exhaled. ‘’Look, if you’re worried I’m gonna get mad, I’m pretty sure I won’t,’’ said Magnus and then made a short pause. ‘’I can never be mad at you, Alexander, you’re way too adorable and precious to me, so just come out and tell me,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’m sure we can figure it out,’’ said Magnus and Alec was flushing, because this was getting out of hands. The only thing that he did was-

‘’Just, um, just remember that we did the whole _in sickness and health _speech, yes?’’ asked Alec and Magnus started laughing, because Alec was scared shitless for some reason. ‘’Like, you said you’d forever be my loving husband, so, um, just, you know,’’ stammered the Shadowhunter and he then gulped. ‘’I just-‘’

‘’Alexander, _please,’’ _said Magnus. ‘’You’re making me worried again.’’

‘’Maybe you should be because you’ll be so mad when I tell you what I did,’’ said Alec and then sighed. ‘’So, um, let’s just go ahead and do it,’’ said Alec, who was now giving himself a pep talk and then sighed. ‘’I wanted to be a good husband and do our laundry,’’ started Alec slowly and Magnus narrowed his eyes. But… why?! Magnus had magic for that, so why would Alexander want to- ‘’It’s not fair, you’re always using up your magic, so I wanted to do something nice, but Magnus your washing machine is evil,’’ announced Alec and Magnus’ face was pale.

‘’Alexander, what did you do?’’ asked Magnus painfully slowly.

‘’I, um, I,’’ started Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’R-remember the white shirt with gold that you like wearing so much?’’ asked Alec and then stopped talking, holding in his breath. Magnus felt sick – he needed to sit down and he quickly made his way to the couch and placed a hand on top of his mouth. He didn’t even want to imagine how bad the situation was, because that shirt was his favourite. He paid so much money for it and-

‘’My _favourite_ one?’’ asked Magnus, just to make sure.

‘’Yes, um, that one,’’ said Alec.

‘’J-just tell me… how bad is it?’’ asked Magnus and then tried to breathe. _Just breathe, Magnus ,just breathe. It is all going to be okay. It’s just a shirt. Yes, it is your favourite shirt, but you can always magic it back to normal. Right? _But still seeing his favourite shirt in that state made him-

‘’Let’s, um, let’s just say it is no longer white,’’ stammered Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’I washed it together with my blue sweater and well,’’ said Alec and then stopped talking, hearing Magnus breathing and he could also tell that he was walking. To the laundry room and Alec was praying to all of the gods and angels just to save him from this! Magnus was going to-

Magnus found his poor shirt in the sink – it looked like Alexander was trying to bring the blue out, but it was useless and he shrieked. But then he took a second look at it and it didn’t look half bad! He didn’t _love_ it, but he wasn’t mad about it either. ‘’Alexander, where are you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec started panicking again.

‘’I’d like to keep my whereabouts a secret,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

‘’You’re at the Instititue, aren’t you?’’

‘’Yeah, but-‘’

‘’You adorable dork, Alexander, I’m not angry at you,’’ said Magnus and started giggling. ‘’I’m more amused with your abilities to redecorate my favourite shirt,’’ he said. ‘’I mean I could use magic to return it in its previous state, but this light blue would look good on me,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’Don’t you think so?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes, I think, but-‘’

‘’No buts, Alexander. Get _your_ butt back here, you still owe me that dinner,’’ said Magnus and created a portal. ‘’I’ve created a portal for you, I expect you to be home now, okay?’’ he asked and Alec agreed to go home, wearing an apologetic look as he stepped through the portal, his jaw falling to the ground when he saw that Magnus wearing that _renovated_ shirt and he pressed his lips together. Hmm, not bad, not bad at all and he whistled.

‘’Oh, okay, you were right, this looks so much better,’’ said Alec and Magnus wrapped his arms around him.

‘’Indeed,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’But let that be a lesson, angel – you tackle the kitchen and I tackle the laundry,’’ he said and started cracking up. Alec nodded, he was _more_ than okay with that arrangement. Laundry wasn’t his thing.

‘’Right, that reminds me – I have my husband to feed!’’ exclaimed Alec and Magnus started cracking up.

‘’Go do your job, Shadowhunter,’’ said Magnus and Alec gave him a long, long kiss, pulling back and then he grinned. Alec nodded and then kissed his cheek before disappearing off to kitchen. Magnus sighed when he looked at the pile of clothes in the laundry room and then grinned. ‘’And I’ll go do mine, I suppose,’’ he said and then told himself that he needed to teach Alexander _not _to leave his clothes all around the apartment – he wasn’t a snake.

But for now… he was going to enjoy that lovely dinner that was soon ready and Magnus happily waltzed over to the kitchen – it was such a mundane day that day and it was more than perfect, really.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading leave a comment if u liked it. love u all <3


End file.
